One night
by wilddaisy27
Summary: Matt and Emily are on assignment in Denver. What happens when a connection is made and a new relationship forms? One shot about MnEm.


_Matt and Emily are on a field assignment in Denver. What happens when two partners spend a little time together and get too close? A version of how MnEm hooked up._

Denver

Emily unlocked the door of her hotel room. She sighed as she closed the door and leaned against it. Matt Flannery was good-looking. He was beyond good-looking, he was hot. Emily never went for the "bad boy" street type, but something about her partner always made her get butterflies in her stomach. She set her bag down and walked over to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed before noticing the door beside the dresser on the opposite wall. The cop inside her allowed her curiosity to peek. Emily knew that her partner was just beyond that door and she had to wonder if he was thinking of her the way she was thinking of him.

Matt walked into his room and threw his bag on the bed. Why did he let Emily get under his skin? She was so intelligent that at times he just stared at her because he had a hard time following her train of thought. Matt usually held his own, but when his partner was around he seemed to loose all common sense. Not just loose it but actually stutter and stumble over his thoughts. Emily was hot, there was no question in his mind about that, but a girl like her didn't get involved with a guy like him. She was too much of a rule follower to sleep with her partner. Matt couldn't help but picture her naked all day long and he was sure she knew whenever he did it.

Emily unlocked the adjoining door and opened it from her side. She figured they would get more work done together than apart. She knocked lightly on the door rocking on her feet nervously. She couldn't believe that she was this apprehensive about seeing a man she worked with everyday. She bit her lip as she waited for him to answer.

Matt heard the locks click and then the light tap on the door. He smiled as he thought of her waiting for him in a sexy teddy. He shook his head at the thought as he flipped the lock on his side and opened the door to the woman he wanted to be with.

"Hey." Matt said leaning against the frame of the door as he spoke.

"Hi." Emily replied as her bottom lip went instantly back between her teeth.

"Did you need something?" Matt asked enjoying the struggle obviously going on in her head.

"Well, I was thinking we should go over the file together so that we're prepared tomorrow for the briefing." She answered regaining her composure.

"Do you want to come in here then?" Matt questioned hoping that this might lead to something more.

"Sure, let me grab my bag." Emily said as she turned away from Matt not seeing the look of disappointment on his face.

The pair worked efficiently on narrowing the search for their kidnapping suspect Emily propped up on the bed and Matt sitting in a chair nearby. Emily had created a mental profile of the perpetrator and was explaining it to Matt when his stomach growled. Emily laughed as he jumped up trying to hide the noise.

"I think maybe we should go grab some food." He said picking up his keys from the dresser.

"I'm too tired to go out. Why don't we order something here and eat in?" She suggested rubbing her neck that had become sore and sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, what do you want?" Matt asked pulling out the take out menus from a drawer in the desk.

"What are my options? Room service?" Emily chuckled as Matt smiled both knowing the bureau would never pay for that.

"Chinese, pizza, or I can run and get something and bring it back here. What sounds good to you?" He questioned hoping she wouldn't want him to go since he was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of her while she rubbed her neck.

"Pizza sounds good. Do you think we could order some beer? I need something to help me relax." Emily replied letting out a deep sigh.

Matt grinned before answering, "I think I'll find some. Pepperoni, onions, and green peppers right?"

"You remembered. I'm surprised; I didn't think you were even coherent the last time we ordered pizza together after we had been working for almost 48 hours straight." Emily replied standing to stretch.

She lifted her arms above her head clasping them together as she stretched. Matt noticed the small sliver of skin that showed as her arms were up and turned around to place the call to the local pizza parlor so that he could focus. She was definitely hot and seeing that small amount of bare skin left him hungry for more. He turned around in time to see her swing her arms down to the floor stretching her back.

"Pizza will be here in about 30 minutes. I'm going to head downstairs 

and see about getting us some beer. Do you want anything else?" He asked turning to leave the room.

"I'm going to hop in the shower and change into some more comfortable clothes. Can I leave this door open since you told them to deliver it here?" She replied biting her lower lip.

"That's fine. I'll hurry back." Matt answered handing her money for the pizza and trying his best not to picture her in the shower. He quickly left the room leaving Emily to stand awkwardly in the emptiness.

She turned and went into her own room to take a quick shower and then changing into a pair of yoga pants and tank top. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail and went back into Matt's room. She turned down the bed before making herself comfortable flipping through the channels on the TV.

Matt found a store around the corner from their hotel. He grabbed a six-pack of Corona's as well as another small package, paid and headed back to the hotel thinking about his partner in the shower the whole time. He walked back in just as the pizza delivery guy came in. Matt paid for the pizza and then took the elevator up to his room. He knocked on the door hoping Emily was out of the shower, but she didn't answer. He set the beer down and took out his room key unlocking the door and going into the room.

Matt smiled as he set the pizza and beer down on the table. Emily had fallen asleep watching Golden Girls reruns. She had her arms wrapped around a pillow her head resting on the top. Her legs were curled up and she was snoring. Matt laughed quietly as he walked over to the bed and watched her sleep for a few minutes. He didn't want to wake her but knew she'd be upset if he left her sleeping, in his bed.

Matt felt like he couldn't control his hand as he reached up and pushed the hair away from her face. He gently stroked her cheek causing her to stir. She blinked several times adjusting to the light before sitting up and rubbing them. Matt thought she was adorable. He grinned while she regulated to her surroundings.

"Good morning sleepy head." He said pulling a chair closer to the bed.

"Sorry, I don't know why I'm so tired all of a sudden. I guess I always get this way when I travel." Emily revealed sitting pretzel style on the bed facing the chair Matt moved.

He brought two beers handing her one and then returning for the pizza. Matt sat down, kicked off his shoes and flipped the box open.

Emily picked up a piece of pizza, folded it in half, and took a big bite. A small string of cheese hung from her chin. Matt used his napkin and wiped it off. Emily pulled back a minute before thanking him. The rest of the meal was a bit tense since they both felt the spark of electricity that shot through them when Matt's hand touched her.

The pizza finished, Emily eating four pieces to Matt's surprise, stood to stretch again. She sat down on the bed and began rubbing her neck. Matt sat in the chair watching her before making a suggestion.

"Hey, why don't you move over here and let me do that for you." He suggested taking her hand and pulling her towards him.

Emily stood looking at him tentatively before sitting down on the floor in front of him. His hands were on her immediately rubbing at the kinks in her neck. Emily let out a sigh as she leaned into Matt's swarm, strong hands. Matt continued to massage her neck and then her shoulders trying to think of anything else. He was having a difficult time 

controlling himself. Emily sighed again, closing her eyes and letting herself completely relax as Matt worked out the kinks in her neck. Matt noticed the tension flow out of her body as he massaged her shoulders.

After fifteen minutes, Matt stopped rubbing and waited as Emily sat still. Finally he turned around to face him moving to her knees. Matt smiled down at her and that was all it took. All the thoughts they both had about each other came to the surface as Emily rose up pressing her lips to his. Matt had no trouble reciprocating the kiss. The pair continued their lip-lock until the need for air overtook them.

"Wow! So that's what it would be like to kiss you." Matt said his thought out loud.

"Yeah, but we shouldn't have done that." Emily responded with her brain standing up while her hands were already taking his to pull him to his feet.

"Well, how do you want to move from here?" Matt asked knowing what his vote was.

Emily grinned before allowing her hands to rub his arms and then lock around his neck. Matt immediately responded with his arms wrapping around her waist. The pair shared another kiss before Matt lifted her up and gently laid her on the bed.

"I think you just answered your own question." Emily said letting her hands run into his thick black hair.

Matt smiled, "Are you sure this is what you want? You know there's no's turning back once we do this right?"

Emily responded by lifting his shirt over his head then flipping them over. She straddled him before removing her own shirt.

"Stop talking Flannery." Emily whispered before covering his lips with hers.

Matt flipped them back over kissing a trail south to the top of her pants. He quickly removed her remaining clothing before throwing his own off. He returned to his position on top of her, with one more question.

"I don't want you to do anything you'll regret. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked already knowing they were both too committed to stop what they were doing.

"I'm not thinking about it, I'm just going to do it. I'm not letting my brain have a chance to react. Now are you going to take control or do I need to?" She questioned before Matt smiled and kissed her again.

The two had sex well into the night, repeating the action a few times before falling into an exhausted sleep. Both happy and thinking that it was the best sex they ever had.


End file.
